School Boy Crush
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Just a little bit of practice, I've been getting rusty. I'm not all that happy with this one, but it's cute.


**Title:** School Boy Crush  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 2029  
**Pairing:** Ace x Luffy, Luffy x Robin  
**Topic:** None  
**Type:** AU, High School setting  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.

**VTM:** Just a little bit of practice, I've been getting rusty. I'm not all that happy with this one.

Luffy grabbed Ace by collar of his school uniform. "Why!?"

"Because she asked me to." Ace said bluntly. He then got a punch to the face, he then threw a punch of his own into the younger boy's stomach. He grabbed Luffy before he could double over and pinned him against the wall. "Calm the hell down..."

Luffy tried to wriggle free, but Ace just pressed him against the wall harder, making it hard for him to move. "I told you I liked her! So why!?"

"And I told you it was stupid having a crush on a teacher!" Ace shot back.

Luffy gave Ace a knee to the crotch, the older boy promptly fell to the ground. "I hate you! I never want to talk to you again!" He then gave Ace a quick kick and ran to his room.

Luffy tossed himself unto his bed, sitting up he began punching his pillow, imaging it was his big brother. "I hate you! I hate you! **I hate you**!" He then threw it across the room. By now Luffy had blew off a lot of steam. Flopping down on his bed he gave a long, dragged out sigh.

-Earlier that Morning-

"Ngh!?" Ace choked on his food.

"You okay?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side.

When the older D. finally managed to swallow his food, he looked at Luffy. "A teacher? Luffy! Don't be dumb, that's just asking for trouble..."

"But she's really nice, and she's cool too!" Luffy's eyes glistened slightly, as if he were talking about some new show or toy. But soon he noticed something, there was a strange look on Ace's face, the older D. wasn't looking directly at him, but it was easy to see something was on his mind. "Is something wrong, Ace?"

"No." Ace said flatly, he got up from his chair and collected his plates to take them to the sink. "Oi, shouldn't you be getting your stuff ready for school? I bet your homework is all scattered around your room **again**."

"Uwaaah! I forgot!" Luffy then rushed up the stairs.

"Hmph..." Ace then collected Luffy's dishes and put them into the sink for a wash. '_Honestly Luffy, why do you do such silly things?_' Ace blushed slightly at the thought of his brother pining after that woman. A teacher no less. Is that the kind of woman he's into? Ace never particularly cared for Nico Robin-sensei, sure she was a very beautiful woman, but there was something about her, a mysteriousness he never really cared for. He preferred people that were more straight forward, honest maybe. He was glad Luffy was that kind of person, no, Luffy was something much more rare. '_I guess these things happen sooner or later, but..why her?_' He could hear the younger D. scramble down the stairs.

"I got everything ready!" Luffy called out.

Ace shook his head and gave a small laugh.

They day had gone by pretty fast, nothing too interesting happening, at least not until just before the last class of the day. Ace was at his locker, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed Robin-Sensei.

"Portgas D. Ace?" Robin said with a smile as she walked over to him.

"Hmm?" Ace blinked, he was a little surprised by the sudden visit.

There was a certain twinkle in her eyes. "I heard from a few other teachers that you have an interesting way of doing 'extra credit'."

Ace blushed slightly, glancing around to make sure nobody was around to hear this. He bit his lip, he was right in his suspicions of the woman. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll make it worth your time." Robin said with a slight purr and a sly smile.

-Later-

It was now the end of the school day, while most of the other students were starting to head home, Luffy was making his way to the teachers' offices. He was going to tell Robin just how he felt. Even if she didn't feel the same way for him, he should at least tell her, right? Luffy grinned to himself as he got closer to the office doors. As he began to open the door he froze. The door was now open just a crack, but that was all he needed to see what was happening inside.

"Ah, ha, ha..." the laughter had a sultry tone to it. It belonged to Robin, she was pressed against the body of none other than Luffy's own brother.

Ace nipped and sucked at the skin of Robin's neck, earning a few small giggles from the woman. His face was slightly flush. His hand followed the curves of the woman's body, resting on her breast and giving a squeeze.

"My, you are good..." Robin said as she tangled her fingers into Ace's hair.

Luffy felt his stomach churn, he had heard rumors that Ace would sleep around from time to time, but he never expected to see it as it happened. And with Robin-Sensei no less! He felt his cheeks burn with a mix of embarrassment and anger. Luffy quickly left the hallway.

-Present time-

Luffy gave another sigh, thinking back on it, he was acting a little stupid. Ace had given him a warning before they even went to school in the first place. Maybe Ace liked Robin too? Maybe he didn't want to say anything? Luffy thought back at what he saw, how Ace held Robin, how he acted with such experience and a delicateness in his actions. He felt his stomach churn again but this time his heart began to flutter as well. Luffy's thoughts had then began to wondered into the rumors he had been hearing. He had heard some of the schools punks and trouble makers gossip now and then, sometime it was idle locker room chat, or it'd be a comment that'd catch his ears as he walked down the hallways.

_'Did you hear? Portgas D. Ace has been around the block quite a few times...'_

_'I heard he only has sex with you if you're willing to pay.'_

Luffy frowned slightly at the thought. He originally figured that it was just crap they'd say out of jealousy, because Ace was such a cool big brother. But now that he really thought about it, and looking back at what he saw with Robin, was it really the truth? "Hmm..." Luffy rolled onto his stomach. Now that he thought about it, Ace never seemed to be interested in a girlfriend before, surely he would've said something to him if he liked Robin, right? Ace was always straight forward with him about everything. "But then...It's true?" Luffy got up from his bed, this needed a deeper looking into, if the rumors were true, Ace should stop.

Meanwhile, Ace was in his room typing away at his computer, it was a little hard to focus on homework though, aside from the lingering aches from the fight earlier, he felt pretty guilty. At this point Ace had stopped typing, he needed to collect his thoughts. Thinking back on it, he really should've turned Robin-sensei down. Maybe it was his own way of trying to foil Luffy's plans, though he had never expected the kid to actually see them in the act. It was a mean-spirited thing to do, and very stupid. But Ace was jealous of Robin, at the time part of him wanted Luffy to see, so he'd forget about her. Though, he never actually expected Luffy to really walk in on them when he did. But in the end, regardless of what his reasons were, there really was no excuse for what he had done. Ace hurt his brother, in a very cruel way. He took the kid's heart and broke it, simply for his own jealous reasons.

Just then, soft footstep could be heard coming down the hallway. Ace started to typing again, maybe it was out of stubbornness, but he didn't want to give off the appearance that he felt bad.

The door gave a soft creak as Luffy opened it to step into the room. "Oi, Ace..."

"I thought you said you weren't talking to me anymore..." the older man said in an almost bored tone as he typed.

"I don't care about that right now." Luffy said with a small pout.

Ace smiled a little, but he didn't look at him. Luffy could be so fickle at times. Maybe he had been worrying too much.

"Ace, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Luffy asked suddenly.

Ace stopped typing, he looked at the younger D. Brother and gave a confused blink. What an odd question. "...Because I don't want one."

Luffy frowned a little, he wasn't going to let Ace off that easy, he wanted answers. "Then why do you sleep around so much? Some people say bad things about you for it."

"I don't give a damn what people say." Ace said as he took a cigarette out and placed it between his lips. "If you have to know...the extra money helps." he said as took out his lighter and lit the cigarette. "Juggling school and a part-time job kind of puts limits on how much I can make. And Gramps is always overseas, and he's not much help at all."

"Then I'll get a job." Luffy said suddenly.

Ace blinked. "Huh?"

"I don't want you doing that stuff anymore..." Luffy mumbled.

"You have a short attention span, Lu. Focus on school." Ace said firmly.

"I'm not stupid!" Luffy then threw a punch, but Ace caught it and pulled Luffy into him, the two fell to the floor, Ace in a sitting position, Luffy on his lap. The younger D. then struggled to pull away, but Ace held him in place.

"I'm not saying you're stupid." Ace said firmly. "You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for...But you have a hard time concentrating." There was a softness to Ace's voice.

Luffy felt his face warm up. "Stupid Ace." He said with a slightly pouty tone.

There was a small laugh. "You asked why I don't have a girlfriend..." Ace said suddenly. "I don't have one because, there's someone I already like."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Really? Who?"

"Sorry, but it's a secret~!" Ace said with a smile.

Luffy's cheeks puffed as he gave a pout. "No fair! I told you who I liked!"

Ace laughed. "Because you are such a child sometimes." He ruffled Luffy's hair. "No...I shouldn't say anything about who I like."

"Why? She's special to you, ne?" Luffy asked as he leaned against Ace a little, enjoying the feeling of his fingers scratching his head.

"She...???" Ace was quiet for a moment, but he soon gave a small laugh at the younger boy's naivety. "Well, yes, _'she'_ is very special to me, _'she's'_ one of a kind." He wrapped his arms around Luffy and hugged him.

Luffy felt his face warm up as it flushed a nice shade of pink. He felt his heart begin to flutter again, it did when he thought about the things Ace was doing to Robin. Was he jealous? Maybe, but there was a strange sense of sadness with this feeling. He didn't really like the thought of Ace being so interested in someone else other than him. Ace was after all, **his** big brother. "Is it Robin?" Luffy asked, a slight tone of disappointment laced his voice.

"Hmph, no." Ace said bluntly, he continued to smoke his cigarette. There was then an awkward silence.

Soon Luffy looked the older boy in the eye. "I don't want you to have a girlfriend."

"Hmm? Why?" Ace asked.

Luffy reached up and plucked the cigarette from Ace's lips. There was a strange uncertainty in the boy's eyes. Then the next thing Ace knew the boy was pressing his lips against his. It was over almost as soon as it had happened. But none the less Ace's face had turned a few shades of red.

"Y-yuck..." Luffy said in distaste.

Ace blinked. "Yuck?"

Luffy then grinned. "You taste like smoke. Shi, shi, shi, shi!"

-end-


End file.
